Crossing of Lives
by sunshine-faery
Summary: 16 years ago Hunter lost his beloved Morgan. Now as a new girl comes to town Moira comes to believe its her mother's reincarnated spirit... but does this mean danger lies ahead?
1. A New Town

A/n: Okay I really couldn't be bothered to continue with _"Darkness Falls"_ it was just not going anywhere so I took it down and I'm going back with my previous idea _"Past Revelations"_ although I'm changing it slightly. So I hope you like this one better! Please read, review and ENJOY!

* * *

There was something about Widow's Vale, something familiar that I just couldn't quite put my finger on, almost as if I have lived here before, but that was impossible. It was definitely different to where I used to live; Widow's Vale wasn't a bustling city like Manhattan. It was a quiet town, quite picturesque.

"Almost there" my dad said. I smiled at my family and then continued to look out of the car window.

About a month ago I turned 16, I have long blonde hair that hang down below my shoulders in ringlets and cute little braids, I have these cool blue eyes, as well as full lips and a perfect nose. I wouldn't say I have the perfect. In my old school I was considered one of the most popular girls in school, head cheerleader, captain of the pep-squad, and adored by all the boys, but I had to leave it all behind.

Because my father had just got a new job, he had moved the family from the city of Manhattan to Widow's Vale upstate New York.

I had to admit we weren't the most perfect of families, but we were good, my dad, the hard working business-man, Jack Preston, my out-going, party animal of a mom, Kathryn, or Katie as she liked to be called. Those two were such opposites of people; it was hard to believe they were a married couple still close and in love.

And then there was my 14 year old little sister Halle, who was too beautiful and popular, she had long wavy brown hair down to her waist with the big blue eyes like her mine.

About 10 minutes later, the car pulled up alongside a house, not too big, not too small, but was tiny in comparison to our old house. Yet also like the town, this house held a strong familiarity to it.

The moving van was already there and the men were already moving the furniture into the house.

"The King-sized bed wants to go in the master bedroom!" my mom called.

I ran into the house and up the stairs wanting to choose the next best room before my sister did.

I noticed that the two other bedrooms were connected by a bathroom in-between. I obviously chose the larger one of the two.

"I got my room!" I called

It was a room I didn't think I wanted to redecorate. I was painted a coffee colour, it had wooden floorboards covered over by a rug, and had blinds over the windows.

"Nice" My sister commented as she poked her head around the door, "My bedroom's neat too, it's lilac, my favourite colour"

I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy paying attention to where I'm gonna put all my furniture, when suddenly, I felt like I was being watched, almost as if someone was taking my picture. I looked around but as soon as I felt it, it was gone.

What the hell was that? I wondered

"What's wrong?" Halle asked me, I shrugged the feeling away.

"Nothing" I replied, "Come on lets go fetch some of our boxes"

Later that evening we were sat in the living room watching the TV eating Chinese take away, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I cried as I bounced up heading for the door.

I opened the door to reveal a young girl around my age.

"Hi!" I smiled, being the perfect hostess I was.

"Hey, Just came to welcome you to the neighbourhood" she replied. The girl was tall, about 5"8 which was tall for about a 16 year old, she had deep green eyes and long brown hair, she had a slender build, not many curves and a small chest size, but she was still very pretty.

"Oh okay, you live nearby?"

She smiled "Well not too nearby, a couple of blocks"

A confused look crossed my face, "So why are you here? How did you know we were moving in? Not that I'm saying you shouldn't have come or anything!"

"No it's fine, my mom grew up in this house, my grandparents lived here just before you came, but they moved to a small house because it was just the two of them, I just wanted to see who the new inhabitants are, that's all"

I smiled, "That's nice, sorry I've forgot my manners in all this, I'm Arianna Preston! Would you like to come in? It's freezing out there!"

"Okay, sure! I'm Moira by the way, Moira Niall"

I led her through to the living room where my family were still sat eating their Chinese from the cartons.

"Mom, Dad, Halle, this is Moira, she's a neighbour – sort of" I laughed,

They all replied their own greetings and welcomes.

"Moira's mom grew up in this house," I announced

"Well I hope she grew up happy here, a lot of memories"

"More than I know" Moira agreed, "well it was nice to meet you all, I better get heading home now, my dad will worry, he does that a lot, are you starting the high school?" Moira turned to ask me

I nodded, "Start tomorrow" I replied,

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, I can show you around and help you get acquainted to some new people"

I nodded, "That'll be great, thanks" I walked her back to the door.

"Hey if you need me for anything here's my number and an address" she said handing me a slip of paper, "just call me or call round," she smiled, "If you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?"

"Please" I replied,

"I'll be here at 8.30 then! See ya tomorrow!" she grinned and then turned around and walked to her car

"Yeah see ya!" I called back after her, I went back inside and closed the door.

Like everything else in this town – why was that girl so familiar? I thought to myself.

* * *

I hope you like! REVIEW!!! 


	2. Theories and Secrets

A/n: Okay I hope you like what's going on so far, nothing will be revealed until its revealed so ha! Newayz do we have any Roswell fans? I'm currently planning a Roswell fic on my computer; I'll update you when I put it up! Well on with the chapter... REVIEW AND ENJOY!

* * *

_It is coming, the putrid smell of death is all around us, we're all tired and sick and the plants and flowers are dying, we've seen it all before and it's not a good sign. But last time we had a half witch to fight it, this time we don't, Alisa was killed in a car accident, but thinking back, it seems like it was set up so she couldn't help us._

_Hunter tells me not to worry; we'll figure it all out. Goddess I love him so much but somehow I know it can't be, I don't want my daughter to die before she has even lived, my Moira, my beautiful little Moira, as I write this now I watch her sleeping in her cradle, fidgeting uncomfortably, she feels it too I know. But sacrifices need to be made – am I ready to die?_

_---Morgan Niall_

**Moira's POV**

Why did I go over there tonight? Something drew me to that house, and it wasn't the fact that my mom grew up there, or that my grandparents just moved out and I wanted to see who had moved in. It was her, Arianna, there's something about her. She's not like us I can tell, not a blood witch, but still there's something. And I should trust my instincts right?

I parked my car, my amazing new lime green Volkswagen beetle (only the best car in the world, a classic) in the garage next to my dad's old ford fiesta and headed inside.

"Moira?" I heard my father call as soon as I walked through the door, here we go, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes dad?" I headed into my dads library where he was sat at his desk going through his books like he has done for the past 16 years.

"Been out with your friends?" he asked in his crisp English accent, that's right, my dad was a brit.

"No, some new family moved into gram's old place, I went to introduce myself"

"That's nice of you dear, are they Wiccans?" he asked

I shook my head, "No, but nice all the same" he nodded and looked back down at his books, making notes and checking and comparing them to other notes and passages from other books.

He needed to get over it, honestly, it's been 16 years and he still hasn't found the answer.

I pity him though, his múirn beatha dán was ripped away from him, and I lost my mother.

I don't hear much about my mother, it's too painful for him to talk about, she had been 20 when she died and my dad was 22, a dark wave was sent after their coven, but because they had no one to say the spell to dismantle it (they needed a half witch because it would kill a full witch) my mom just ran in before anyone could stop her, I was told she is a true power conduit so she didn't need to perform the spell, nobody knew exactly what she did, but the next thing they knew was the dark wave was gone and my mother was dead, I was only 5 months old at the time, so I don't really miss her as much as my father does, but it still hurts.

I don't really know why my mother's coven was attacked by a dark wave, I just always figured that it was because my mother was such a powerful witch, I never really asked.

Now night after night my father sits in the library trying to create a spell to destroy the existence of the dark wave completely destroying everyone who ever called upon it with it.

I went over to the desk and kissed the top of my dad's head, "Night dad" I said

"I'm sorry Moira," my dad said as soon as I had turned my back, I turned around again.

"Why? What for?" I asked

"This, all of this" he replied looking around the room, "I know I've not been a great father, I've become obsessed with my work, but I need to do this to be able to move on, I owe it to your mum"

I went of to him and put my arms around him, hugging him. "I love you dad, It's alright you don't have to explain or apologise"

He smiled, "I think I'm getting closer though," he said with a faint note of excitement in his voice

"I was drinking a cup of tea earlier and began thinking to myself that to completely destroy something you need to have something created to balance things out right?"

"Right..." I said trying to follow, "like with every new life there should be a death right?" my father nodded

"That's why I don't think I've been getting it right if it's a life for every death it must also work the other way around,"

"Yes," I agreed "that makes sense"

"I also need to get the spell to be able to trace all those that have called upon it which made me wonder how would I do this, but what the spell suggests is calling on dark magicks, so hypothetically, I and whoever were to help me would call on the dark wave, and hopefully get it to turn on the souls that have previously called it into existence once it has their souls, we would use the spell to dismantle it, but we would need our creation to completely destroy it, so it can't be called on again."

"That's a good theory dad," I praised him, "But what would we need to create for the destruction?" I asked.

"That's a good question" my dad sighed, "I don't know what sort of thing would need to be created"

I smiled, "You'll figure it out dad" my father smiled and started tidying his desk up.

"Also," I said as my mind began whirring up random thoughts about what my dad was suggesting, "How would you be able to conjure up the dark wave spell, without the actual spell to read from?"

"Night Moira," My dad said, clearly getting tired of my constant questioning

I was thinking about my upcoming Initiation, it had been delayed so many times, I was supposed to do it when I was 14, but even though I am strong and sure in my magick, I never felt like I was ready, but now I am, and I am to make it on my favourite time of year, Beltane.

"Dad?" I asked, "I've read most of your recent ones, but I'd like to read your books of shadows, around the time you met mom, and mom's books of shadows as well, it is expected for a young witch to read about their parents experiences, it'll help with my studying"

My dad looked at me as if I had just told him I'm pregnant.

"Moira, we'll talk about it in the morning, it's getting late" he said

"Dad, it's a perfectly simple question" I said

"I know it is, don't be cheeky, just go to bed now, it's school in the morning."

I turned and headed out the library, My dad was acting totally strange, so I quickly cast a spell on myself so if my dad were to sense me, he would think I am in my room. I peeked back inside the library.

He headed to a corner with a small book shelf, he muttered a spell and it turned into a door, he went inside for a minute, came back out and them repeated the spell on the door to make it look like a book shelf again. I saw what I needed, so I tip toed up the stairs to my room.

I knew now my dad is hiding something from me, I bet I knew what was in that room, the secrets to my mothers past.

Just the look on his face tonight when I mentioned her book of shadows told me there's something I should know.

He couldn't possibly think it would hide me from them forever could he? I will find a way into that room and I will find out the truth about my mother.

* * *

What do you think? Will she learn the truth? Please REVIEW!


	3. First Day Of School

A/n: Well this story seems to be coming out better for me! I'm full of ideas and I'm ready to go! I'm sorry if you were enjoying the other one but I wasn't getting much feedback and I just got fed up with it, I tend to do that. If anyone wants to continue with the idea, tell me in a review and be my guest.

Newayz on with this story. Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

_It's getting closer, maybe a day or two left. I know what I have to do. There's nothing else I can do, I know leaving town won't help anyone._

_It's my fault it's coming to claim us; therefore it should be I who stops it. No matter what the outcome is for me. Just as long as Hunter and Moira stay out of harms way. That's another reason why I should do this, once I'm... gone, no one will target them anymore. I hope. I now know my destiny._

_--- Morgan Niall_

**Arianna's POV**

I sat on the wall at 8.30 waiting for Moira to come pick me and my sister up.

"Ah here she is!" Halle cried, I looked up and sure enough Moira pulled up in a car and climbed out.

"Sorry I'm late!" Moira cried, looking at her watch "Oh, I'm not late, never mind then! Well pile in!" She lifted the front seat forward for Halle to climb in and let it back down for me.

"Nice car by the way," I commented,

"Thanks! My dad bought it for me for my 16th! It's a classic car, my all time fate!"

She started the engine and headed for the high school.

"Here we are" she sing-songed as she parked up in the car lot.

"Let's regain our status sis!" Halle cried, she couldn't wait till she got back on to of the pyramid, and then again neither could I. She ran ahead to the school.

"So what's your social standing then?" I asked with a casual interest.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously eyeing me, I followed her up the stairs to

"Who do you hang with? Are you a cheerleader type, you seem all peppy to me" I replied.

"Oh, no not a cheerleader, but I'm not some loser, I'm not exactly popular or well liked either, but I have a close group of friends. What about you? What was your social standing at your old school?"

"Head Cheerleader, captain of the pep squad, but I'm not some dumb air head who thinks they're too good for everybody else, believe me I used to be, but I didn't like who I was"

"So I guess you'd want to continue on that path, become homecoming queen, prom queen and the like?"

"Of course, but I still want friends that matter" I said, "That means you by they way, in case you didn't get that"

She laughed, "If you want your road to glory, I better not stand in the way, and you shouldn't really be seen with me" Moira said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Here's the office, I'll see you by my car at 3.30 catch ya later"

"Bye" I called after her

I collected my timetables and stuff headed off to class, hoping I wouldn't get lost.

"And why are you late?" the teacher said as soon as I walked into the classroom

"Sorry, I'm new, I got lost" I replied

I took an empty seat; I noticed that Moira was not in my class.

"Yo, hot stuff can I have your number?" some guy in the seat beside me whispered,

"Sure" I smiled, "0800-kiss-my-ass!"

Most of the class laughed, "You're such a loser Kenny!" one guy said, "You suck Kenny!"

"Class, can we please focus? I'm sure you have all have time to gang up on Kenny after class, now continue copying the work from page 43!"

I ignored him and started doodling on my notepad, I caught a glance from the girl on the other side of me, she smiled, "Hi" she said, "Hi," I replied, I noted the girls appearance she had long dark brown hair that fell halfway down her back and she had blue eyes.

"I'm Megan and that was so funny what your said to Kenny" the girl smiled, "Arianna and thanks"

Megan was wearing a cheerleaders costume, "You a cheerleader?" I said dumbly pointing out the obvious, "Yeah, head cheerleader actually" she grinned, "Can I try out?" I asked, "I was head cheerleader at my old school" "Of course" she grinned, "Meet me at 3.30 in the gym" I smiled and nodded.

"Oh no wait, I can't my friend is giving me a lift home," "That's okay, just tell your friend you've got tryouts and I'll give you a lift home" "Oh thank you!"

I thought about what Moira had said to me earlier, I needed to know why she was being so weird.

I turned back to Megan, "Hey, do you know a girl called Moira Niall?" I asked, a funny look crossed her face, "You already heard about her?" she said, "Wow, thank god, I so didn't want to have to warn you about the witch"

"Witch?"

"Oh you didn't know then, well there's rumours going around that her and her 'coven' which is what she calls all her little witch buddies, they do spells and magick and everything, they're so weird, you don't want to hang with them, if you hang with me and mine you'll be accepted in no time"

I nodded.

"So who's your friend that was giving you a lift?"

"Moira Niall" I replied

"It's okay, you didn't know, I'll let you off this time" Megan smiled

It turns out that I share all my classes with Megan, at lunch she introduced me to the rest of the squad, well the part of it she hung with anyway.

"This is Lana" She pointed to a blonde girl with brown eyes plastered in make-up with a cell phone attached to her ear.

"Hey there!" she replied as she continued her phone conversation

"Mia," she pointed to a girl with dyed red hair that came to her shoulders with greens eyes, "and Jessica" she pointed a Chinese girl with sparkling dark eyes.

"Pleasure" she said

"Everybody this is Arianna she's a transfer from Manhattan"

"Hi" I nodded

I looked across the lunchroom and saw Moira sat with a few people; I recognised one or two from my classes.

I mouthed a "hello" to Moira.

**Moira's POV**

"Who is that?" Kali asked,

"Some transfer from Manhattan, she moved into my grandma's old place"

Out of Me, Kali, Caelan, Scott and Landon – Kali and I were the only blood witches, Kali was my 2nd cousin, she was my dad's cousin Sky's daughter.

"I'm getting such a weird reading off her!" Kali cried,

"Oh my goddess, you too, I thought I was just imagining it!"

"I know she's not a blood witch yet –"

"There's something about her!" I finished off, "She's coming over" I said quickly

"Hey Moira" Arianna smiled,

"Hi, how was your first day?" I asked

"Great thanks! Megan said I could try out for the squad after school so you don't have to give me a lift home, thanks for the offer though!"

"Okay then, I'll catch up with you later" I said

"Okay ttyl!"

A blank look crossed my face, "What?"

"Oh" she smiled, "Talk to you later! Ciao!"

She walked away with her shiny hair bouncing as she walked

"She's a lost soul," Kali said, "She's one of them now"

"No," I replied "It's gonna be tough but I think she's one of us"

Scott, Landon and Caelan stared at us.

"Okay, what you guys talking about?" Landon asked

* * *

Heehee! now REVIEW! go on you know you want to! REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. The Dream

A/n: What do you think it is that they're sensing about Arianna? Heehee! Please, please, please read, review and ENJOY!

* * *

_I feel so bad, Hunter and I just had an argument; I told him of my idea to stop the wave myself. He pleaded with me not to, he cried for me, told me how much he loves me and that he would not be able to live without me. I cried with him and we held each other. I promised him I wouldn't do anything stupid that will endanger myself. I lied. I know how much it will crush him, I know how losing your soul mate is like losing half your soul, but if I don't so many innocent people are going to die. I am the only hope._

_But my dearest Hunter, if you ever read this... I love you so much, don't weep for me, I will be with you and Moira always, take care of our daughter._

_--- Morgan Niall_

**Moira's POV**

"So what are you suggesting?" I brought Kali home with me; she was to stay at our house that night since Sky was out of town 'seeing an old friend' as my dad put it.

"If you tell her and invite her into a circle, she'll freak out and tell everybody at school what we're really about,"

"Kali, she probably already knows what everybody says, have you heard all the rumours?"

"Right, Moira, right – rumours! Nobody knows they're true, what do you think they'll do if they knew for certain"

"Spread more rumours! Who cares?"

Kali rolled her eyes, "Okay so what do you think miss blonde cheerleader or the year will say once we've invited her to a coven meeting,"

"I think she might feel at home and come every week" I replied

"Goddess, I hope your right Moira,"

"Is everything okay?" My dad came into the kitchen where Kali and I were having our 'debate'

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes

My dad looked unconvinced but shrugged it away knowing it was none of his business.

"How are you Kali?"

"Fine thank you Uncle Hunter, how are you?"

"Aye, I'm good lass"

"So Sky's gone to visit Raven in the city after all these years," my dad shook his head smiling, remembering the old times.

"Is that who she went to see in New York, Raven?" I asked,

"Well Sky's sort of... well she and Raven were on and off lovers for many years, and they still remain close friends"

Kali was an only child her father was a one night stand. Dad told me that Sky and Raven had a fall out and Sky got drunk in a club and she slept with some Canadian witch who disappeared next morning, even Sky can't remember what he looked like, but she loves Kali very much all the same and they're very close, Kali is almost 18 now.

"I'm going to the library, gonna keep working on my theories" my dad stated

When he left the room I began to chop vegetables for a casserole.

"So the coven meeting is tomorrow night, you going to invite her?"

"Yes Kali, I am" I let out a heavy sigh, I turned to face my cousin, "You said you felt it too, there's something about her, she's not quite a blood witch, but maybe she's half or something, I don't know but I need to know what it is about her, I feel a connection with her, almost like we know each other already. Maybe in a past life?"

Kali nodded, "I didn't know you felt that way,"

"There's a strong connection, between us, I know that, I need to know what it is, it's so frustrating"

"Maybe you were lovers in a past life" Kali laughed

I threw a dishtowel at her

"Don't be an ass, I'm trying to be serious and open up here!"

"Hang on, what if Arianna knows she's got some magickal quality?" Kali suggested

"I don't know, we'll just have to see"

**Arianna's POV**

"Well I made the squad!" Halle grinned,

"Well done, me too!"

We sat over the dinner table eating yet again – surprise, surprise – Chinese takeout.

"So how was your first day girls?" our dad asked

"Yeah, did you meet any guys?" my mom wiggled her eyebrows

"I eyed up a couple of cuties" Halle smiled

"I saw one I wanted to flay alive" I said thinking about that jerk Kenny.

"How nice of you" my dad laughed

Later that evening I was sat in my room reading a magazine and my mind wandered off topic and onto Moira.

They had said she was a witch, and Moira had said I shouldn't be seen with her if I wanted to be popular and started acting weird.

But strangely, I wasn't freaked out, I always had an interest in the supernatural, and I sort of believed in it, it was kind of cool.

But Moira seemed different, I just felt I know her, for some reason I feel like we're kin.

I pushed my stupid thoughts aside and put my magazine down and settled down in bed and turned off my lamp enjoying the fatigue sweeping over me... ah, sleep. I thought.

_"Morgan please, don't do it! I love you" The woman, Morgan, put her hand on the mans face, "Hunter, I love you with all my heart, I know I promised you. But if I don't do this innocent people will die, there's no one else"_

_They looked over to the horizon where they saw the looming dark cloud creep closer, Morgan kissed Hunter, both were crying their eyes out._

_"Morgan, I'll do it, you stay with Moira," Hunter said, Morgan shook her head, "It has to be me, it's my fault it's on it's way, I couldn't live with myself if you did it, besides your not strong enough."_

_A group of teary eyed people gathered around pleading with Morgan not to do this._

_"I must, I love you all"_

_Morgan stood at the end of the ledge and began to draw up power from the goddess._

_"No, NO!" Hunter cried out, he ran towards his love but she had absorbed so much power by this time she was glowing a brilliant white, as soon as Hunter came into contact with the light it sent him flying back_

_A shrill scream erupted from Morgan, lightning struck the sky._

_A large crack formed in the ground sucking the cloud into it just after it suck Morgan's soul into it._

_Morgan's lifeless body crumpled to the ground and the threat was gone._

_Hunter ran over to her and held her in his arms._

_"No, no, Morgan, no, please wake up," he sobbed, "please, I need you, I love you" he broke down into tears unable to speak._

_A grieving crowd gathered around..._

My eyes shot open and I looked around my room, everything was normal. I felt my forehead, I was burning up.

That dream was so real, I thought.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found the piece of paper with Moira's number on it and grabbed the cordless and dialled her cell number.

Moira was mentioned in my dream and she's into all that witch stuff... she'll know what to do.

"Hello?" a tired voice croaked on the other end

"Moira?" I asked, now totally wide awake

"Yeah?"

"It's Arianna"

"Arianna, it's 3 in the morning..."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I had this... dream and I freaked out, I just felt this instinct to call you"

"I'm listening" she had woken up on the other end

I explained my dream to her, "It was so real Moira, it felt like this witch, Morgan was me, I mean it was me, the whole scene felt so familiar as if I lived it before!"

I heard silence on the other end until Moira cleared her throat. "Well Arianna, what if you did?"

* * *

Ooh! Cliffy – sort of! Well go on then - REVIEW!


	5. Dad, meet Mom

A/n: Getting interesting no? Please all feedback is greatly appreciated! REVIEW!

* * *

_She's gone; I can't believe she's gone. My love, my Morgan, dead. Moira cries more in the night, I know she misses her mother._

_Why does the goddess wish to hurt me so? I've lost so many I love, my mum, Linden, and now the greatest love of all my soul mate, Morgan._

_It is all I can do not to create a bith dearc to bring her back to me, but I saw what it did to my father all those years ago, and that thought is the only thing that stops me._

_I'm so lost without her, it wasn't her time, it's my fault, I should have done the spell._

_I'll find out who sent it (even though I have an inkling) I'll make the monster pay. Just give me time - that is a promise._

_--- Giomanach_

**Arianna's POV**

Thank god it was a Saturday, after the dream last night, I'm so shook up. Moira is coming to pick me up to meet her dad; she said she had a thought about my dream and that my dad could help me.

"What's wrong sis?" Halle asked over the breakfast bar, "its 8am on a Saturday and your awake! It's not normal, I'm worried"

I was too freaked out to talk, "Uh huh" I replied and I headed to the refrigerator I pulled out a can of diet coke, my ritual drink, and popped a pop tart in the toaster

That's the stuff, I thought as I swallowed a mouthful of the gassy brown liquid.

I barely touched the pop tart when I heard a car horn. I knew it was Moira; don't ask me how I just did. I really was beginning to freak myself out

"Where's mom?" I asked my sister

"In bed with a hangover" she laughed

"Tell her I've gone to Moira's and I don't know when I'll be back"

She nodded, I grabbed my coat and slipped on my trainers and ran out to Moira's car

"How are you?" she asked concerned,

"Freaked out" was my genuine reply

"My dad is a genius with this stuff, he'll know what to do, but before we go any further, I have a confession."

"You're a witch?"

"You know?" she asked, I nodded, "It's all over the school" "Well that was easy" she laughed nervously

"Dad!" Moira called as soon as we had, "We need you!"

A girl walked into the living room, I saw her yesterday with Moira in the lunchroom.

"Kali" she informed me, as if she was reading my mind, what if she was?

"Are you a -?" she nodded, "Yes I'm a witch too"

"Oh dad, there you are," Moira said, I turned around to face him,

"Hunter" I gasped, it was him from my dream, and obviously he had aged. I instantly felt drawn to him and attracted to him in a way I shouldn't be, but I couldn't control myself.

"Do I know you?" he grinned, "I get a weird feeling from you, half witch?"

His smile, so familiar, so wonderful, made my nerve endings tingle – what was I thinking? I'm a 16 year old girl and what is he? 39?

"I can't believe it, after all these years" I couldn't stop myself, it's like I've been taken over

"What is she talking about," Kali asked

Hunter looked deep into my eyes, almost as if he stared into my soul. Without knowing what I was doing I walked over to him and touched his cheek.

"Morgan?" he gasped

**Moira's POV**

I went over and pulled them apart before it got even further.

"But how?" dad cried

"I think Arianna is mom's next life, she had a dream last night, just things about her and now... this" I said, totally grossing out by the fact they were making google eyes at each other.

"Can I get you a drink?" Hunter asked, "Tea? Coffee?" he offered, I knew he was trying to break the tension, he was freaking out just as much as we were, could I blame him?.

"Hunter, you should know better than that by now" Arianna grinned

"Diet coke?" he asked, she nodded

As soon as my dad had left the room, Arianna went back to normal.

"Whoa, that was weird, it was almost like I was possessed or something, what's going on?"

"Follow me" I said, I led her to our magick room, where we held our circles, it was a large space with red walls that had gold runes and sigils painted on them, one of the walls was completely covered in shelves that held books and magickal tools. One end had an alter. And the far wall was long windows that were covered over by long, red, velvet curtains.

I pulled out a piece of chalk and drew a perfect circle on the wooden floorboards; inside the circle I drew a pentagram.

Dad came in carrying a tray with 3 cups of tea and a can of diet coke. He placed it on the altar.

"Dad, we need to do a circle so Arianna will slip out of consciousness and bring forth moms, we need to talk to her, find out what happened, and why she became reincarnated so soon."

He nodded.

"Arianna, you will need to slip into this" I said holding up a white robe. The bathroom is directly opposite this room, you will need to take off every item of clothing and remove any jewellery you may be wearing."

She did what she was told.

When she came in I directed her to the middle of the pentagram where she sat cross legged.

Dad, Kali and I took our places.

"Let's begin..." My dad started

* * *

A/n: Okay so now we know the connection! But what will happen next? REVIEW! 


	6. The Spell

A/n: Sorry it's been so long... I kept a dramatic pause to get reviews coming in but obviously it didn't really work

Meh! Anyway... on with the story, in this chapter it will all be revealed! Please, please review!

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

"Lets begin" I said, trying to keep calm

"_Bring her forth, she who lived before, bring her forth, she who lives no more, into our circle, out of the bleak, use the new host, let the old generation speak_" Kali and Moira recited

"_Morgan Niall – I summon Thee, Morgan Niall – speak to me_" I chanted

The pentagram began to glow, but we kept up the chant.

If only I knew Morgan's true name, this would be so much easier.

"Hunter" Arianna said, but now I knew it was my Morgan talking, Arianna's eyes had changed to the deep brown Morgan's used to be. Her voice seemed to echo, almost ethereal, and it was beautiful.

"Morgan?" I stepped into the pentagram, she smiled, I shed a tear.

"Oh Goddess Morgan, I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too, and our daughter," we both turned to look at Moira and smiled, Moira's eyes glistened from the tears that fell from them

"Mommy?" she gasped

"My darling, I love you so much," Morgan said, "but we haven't got much time, I need to tell you what you need to know and quick"

I focused my full attention on her.

"I'm sorry Hunter, but I couldn't wait for you to join me in the afterlife so our souls could move on together, you pick up a lot of information in the ghost realm, I needed to do this to protect my family, keep them safe"

"From what?" I asked

Morgan/Arianna shook her head

"I'm not sure of the danger, I'm only aware of it, but it's fuelled by rage and revenge, I don't want any blood on our hands"

"How did you move on before your time? I mean you need to wait until you new life is ready for you" Kali put in

"It was hard, I admit, but I was strong enough to be reborn again, but because it was before my time, I was reborn into a non witch, a life I was not suppose to be a part of, and so unfortunately our two souls are at conflict with each other, and it is slowly killing her"

"That's explains why Arianna is the preppy-cheerleader type and you weren't and why we sensed she was non-witch but she had something about her" Moira said, adding it all up together

"That's right," Morgan answered, "But what I have to do is important and I know you find a way to remove my soul from Arianna so I can return to my realm and get ready to move on"

"But your in a non-witch now, couldn't we remove your soul now? There's nothing you can do, you've told us what we needed to know" I said

"I still have my powers, Arianna just needs to be taught how to tap into them, and I believe you're going to need the powers of the sgúirs dán"

I flashed my gaze over to Moira, I hadn't told her much about her mother, not about her strength, and the constant danger we faced. I wanted to protect her from all that. Looks like now, I won't be able to any longer, there was I lot I had to tell her. Morgan caught my expression and knew and understood why I hadn't told her

"Moira can you come here please?" Morgan asked, I switched places and took Moira's space in the circle.

Moira knelt before her mothers soul, tears streamed from her eyes.

Morgan ran a hand through her daughters hair, "Don't be too hard on your father, there's a lot you don't know, but he kept it from you for your own protection, he'll tell you everything in time, but first you need to save yourselves, help Arianna tap into my powers, stay safe my darling."

"Mom, mommy, don't go, please don't go, I need you"

"I must, this is hurting Arianna, her soul is slipping away because mine is in complete control." She kissed Moira on the forehead, "I love you" she whispered

Moira and I traded places again, "Hunter" she gasped, then she kissed me passionately, soon, I swear in our next life, things will be better for us, I promise. I love you so much"

I couldn't hold back my tears, "I love you too, this is killing me, you were taken from me, before your time, I can't believe you did that, you shouldn't have done it, you told me you wouldn't"

"I was the only one who could Hunter, no one else was powerful enough to dismantle the wave, if I didn't everybody else would have died, you know deep down, it was me who had to do it,"

Silent tears fell from my eyes, I knew she was right, but it shouldn't have ended that way, she shouldn't have died then, her destiny hadn't been fulfilled yet.

"I must go now Hunter, I love you all"

I stepped back into my place of the circle.

"_Generations of souls times two, Morgan the old and Arianna the new, we cast a spell to switch their space, now we cast again and return them to place_" The three of us chanted.

The glow from the pentagram faded and Morgan fell to the ground.

We gathered around her

"Arianna?" I shook her shoulder slightly

She sat up.

"Are you okay?" Moira asked

"I'm not sure"

"What do you remember? Did you hear anything?" I asked

"I know what's going on, I heard every word"

I couldn't tell how Arianna was feeling, she had mixed emotions, I knew now that I know why nobody could get a good read of her emotions on her was because it wasn't only her emotions in there.

"So your mom and ex-wife's spirit is inside me and I'm going to die because of it!" she cried

"No" I shook my head, "Your soul is only dying because it is in conflict with Morgan's, you've got to embrace that side of you and learn how to tap into her powers to help you, to help us, and then you will be free of her, and you'll be fine to live your life how you want to"

Moira looked at me expectantly, "That's all very well and good dad, I still don't get why we're in danger in the first place, what really happened to mom? I know about the wave and how she stopped it, but why was it sent to her in the first place?"

"Moira, this isn't the right time"

"Its never the right time though is it dad? When _is _the right time? You're so obsessed about getting back at whoever sent the dark wave, and okay I don't blame you for being man and I know you don't really know who did it but you know WHY they did it so could you please just tell me the truth... for once?"

"Moira..." I began,

"NO DAD! Tell me everything, I need to know the truth"

* * *

A/n: What happened to – 'Don't be too hard on your father'? bless her!

PLEASE review!


	7. The New Guy

A/n: Was that a nice little cliffy type ending there? Well here goes the next bit for ya! Please review!

* * *

**Moira's POV**

"Please dad," I repeated softly, "I need to know everything about my mother"

"Kali, I think you'd better take Arianna home" my dad said softly

Kali nodded, "No, if this Morgan person is inside me I should know the truth about her as well; you can't just drop something like this on me then turn me away!"

My dad nodded "Okay then, you can stay,"

"Moira, everything you know about your mother is true, she was adopted into a non witch family and she found out the truth around her 17th birthday and she was finding out about her true heritage, she had very strong powers, I just left out some things that I didn't think you were ready to know,"

"Okay... like what? What was she talking about the squirs dant or something?"

"Sgúirs dán" he corrected me, "It means destroyer, every few generations a woodbane female is born with extraordinary powers, destined to change the fate of her clan, your mother was supposed to change the woodbanes from the dark clan as it's seen as to a lighter generation, but she was taken before her time"

"Okay so that wasn't so hard... there must be something else" I told him

"There is, before me, she had another boyfriend, his name was Cal Blaire, he introduced your mother to the world of Wicca, helped her to discover who she really was, Cal was also my half brother and a dark woodbane, like his mother, Selene Belltower..."

Then it all came out, my dad told me everything, about Cal and his mother, about her true father, my grandfather, the most evil woodbane since his great grandmother, Rose MacEwan. Everything.

"Moira? Are you okay, you've not said a word for the last hour?"

I looked at my dad, "Well it is a lot to take in, I don't know where to start to process it all, it's beginning to make sense now, especially the part when other witches learn my surname and they kind of go open mouthed"

He pulled me into a hug, "I've hated lying to you all these years, I just wanted to protect you from it all, can you please forgive me?"

I pulled out of his arms, "Not yet, I need some air," I took my car keys and headed for the door

"Moira where are you going?" my dad called after me

"Out, I won't be long"

When I got in the car and started the engine I had a quick debate over where I should go, but I remembered a cosy little tea shop my dad used to take me when I was younger, he used to tell me stories about his life with my mother, but non of them compared to the story he just told me

Once inside the tea shop I took a seat in a booth along the far wall, I didn't want to risk anyone I knew driving past and seeing me through the window and coming in to join me, I needed some alone time.

I glanced over at the booth by the window where me and my dad would used to sit all the time and I noticed in our place was a young boy around my age reading a book with a huge steaming cup in front of him, he was gorgeous, just then as if he felt me looking at him, he looked up to meet my gaze. I smiled and he smiled back. After what seemed like an eternity later we snapped out of it, a waitress appeared at my table and smiled politely.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked while tapping her pencil on her note pad

I nodded, "Can I have a sweet tea please?" she noted it down, "Anything else?" "Uhm, a chocolate chip muffin, please" "Coming up" she said and went to get my order

I looked back over to the boy in the window booth, he was still looking at me, I cast my senses, he was one of the rare blood witches of Widow's Vale. He surprised me by picking up his book and mug and came over to join me. Well looks like alone time is over I thought, but hey if it's this guy joining me, who am I to stop him?

"Thank god, I thought my family and I were the only blood witches in this town" he smiled as he sat down

"So you're new to town I take it?"

"Is it that obvious? Well yes I just moved from New York city" he grinned, "I'm Matthew Browning, but everyone calls me Matt,"

"I'm Moira Niall"

"Oh my goddess" he gasped, "Niall, you're Morgan Niall's daughter aren't you? Man have I heard some stories, my family talk of her as if she was a goddess herself. Part of the reason they wanted to move here. Man oh man, would they love to meet you"

Now I just felt plain awkward

"I'm sorry, you're all uncomfortable, and I'll stop talking now"

"It's okay I just didn't realise how famous she was,"

"Are you kidding? The things she was capable of!"

"Here's you tea and your muffin" the waitress returned putting my order down on the table in front of me and went

"You must have been so proud; she died saving this whole town from being wiped out!"

I kept quiet and sipped my tea, "I'm sorry I babble too much, I didn't mean to –"

"No, it's okay, can we just come off this topic now, please"

"Sure, so tell me about you, other than your gorgeous"

I grinned, he thought I was gorgeous? I knew he was with his beautiful green eyes and beautiful brown hair I just wanted to run my fingers through

"Well, I'm 16 I go to Widow's Vale high, I'm making my initiation next Beltane, I know it's late but I just wanted to wait, I live at home with my dad"

"He's the ex-seeker right, put in all the ideas for the New Charter and got it up and running right?"

I nodded

"Your parents, wow, Wiccan celebrities"

"So what about you Matt?" I asked eager to yet again change the topic from my mother

"Well I lived in NYC all my life, well until 2 weeks ago, I'm starting Widow's Vale High on Monday, I'm 16 and I haven't made my initiation yet, I'm making it next Beltane like you and I live with my mom and dad, my moms a healer and my dad is a museum curator he just loves history, and then I have my twin sister Lauren"

Matt and I spent the next hour talking about everything, I know it was insane but I think I was already falling for him.

I looked at my watch and remembered how I left the situation back home, "Damn, I really have to go, I don't want to but I really must"

"Yea me too" he said, "Nice meeting you Moira, here's my cell number" he said pulling a pen out of his pocket and writing his number on a napkin "Give me a call sometime"

I smiled "Yeah of course"

We both walked out of the tea shop together, "Well see you on Monday" Matt smiled, "See you Monday" I replied, I got into my car and sighed and drove home.

* * *

A/n: oooh has moira found a love interest? please please review!


	8. What have you done?

A/n: Well sorry it's been a while since I last updated but I havent been getting many reviews for this story so I thought nobody would mind so much...

Newayz here goes the next chapter.

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

I heard the door, and I felt Moira's confused presence. Kali had taken Arianna home over an hour ago and she had gone home herself, she would be fine for a few hours, Sky's flight gets in later.

"Moira?" I called hoping she would stop by in the library where I was doing some research on reincarnations.

She poked her head round the door,

"How are you?" I asked, I could easily read her emotions, but Moira and I had a truce not to invade each others emotions when possible, she hated when I invaded her privacy like that, it was like unclothing her, she had once said.

"A little better" she said, I could tell she sounded genuine.

"Good," I replied, "I'm sorry... I should have told you everything before, but I thought it was for the best" I said

"Dad, its okay I understand why you didn't tell me. But for future reference, when something happens, don't keep it from me for my own good, sometimes we all need to know things no matter how painful they can be."

I nodded, she sounded just like Morgan then, so much wisdom and courage in her voice, but she doesn't know it herself.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing," I smiled, "You just remind me of her so much"

She came down the stairs and gave me a hug. Neither of us said anything.

"Have you got anything planned for the rest of the weekend?" I asked after a while

She grinned, "I think I can think of something to do" she pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket

"Dad, can I use the phone, I have no credit on my cell"

I nodded, "Be quick then"

"I will"

**Moira's POV**

I suddenly felt all light headed and bouncy as I picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Hello, Moira right?" came Matt's voice on the other end

"Hey, yeah it's me"

"Well that didn't take long" Matt laughed

"I know, I was thinking maybe we could meet up tomorrow sometime?"

"Yeah sounds good, I could use a tour guide, I still don't know my way around Widow's Vale"

"Okay, I can pick you up at..."

"...12pm?" he offered

"Sure, 12pm sounds great"

"Okay. See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and as soon as I did it rang in my hand.

Arianna, I thought

"Hello" I said down the phone

"Uhm, Moira it's me, I've just done something and I don't know what I've done"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I've just used the powers... I don't know how, I just got frustrated and yeah... please come"

"I'll be right there,"

again I hung up the phone

"DAD!" I yelled

He came rushing up the stairs, "What is it?" he asked

"Arianna's used her powers somehow, she sounded a little freaked out, we've got to go over there"

"Why did we leave her alone?" My dad blamed himself

"We should have given her a bit of training before letting her go, I expect because we did that spell to talk to Morgan, it released the powers within her."

"Well come on quick!"

My dad grabbed the car keys and we climbed into his car and sped over to my old grandma's house, Arianna's old house.

"It's been a while since we've been here" My dad sighed as we approached the house, Grams and Grandpa now lived in a smaller house, we still visit them a lot.

We knocked on the door and Arianna looked just as freaked as she sounded on the phone.

"What happened?" my dad asked

I cast my senses and Arianna was, luckily for us, alone

"Well I – I, I don't know" she lead us through to the den

"Oh my goddess" I gasped

"Arianna what have you done?"

* * *

A/n: Heehee was that an evil cliffy? I'm sorry D


	9. Working Magick

A/n: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated I've been a busy little beaver... and even worse I left you on a cliff hanger I'm so cruel! Thanx to sweetsouthern angel for being a dedicated reviewer!

Newayz on with the chapter...

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

"What have you done?" Moira gasped

I was so panicked I didn't know what I had done... It just happened

"Tell me what happened," Moira's dad said in a calm voice.

"Well I had an argument with my mum over something as she was heading out to pick up Halle and dad from town and I just got so mad she slammed the door behind her and then I got really worked up and angry.."

We looked at the huge scorch mark on the far wall which took up most of the wall.

"Go on Arianna" Moira said gently touching my arm

"I kinda yelled in frustration and this fire ball shot from my hand and the whole wall went up in flames... I didn't mean to! But it just happened,"

"We believe you, sweetie, you must be freaking out" Moira said

Hunter just rubbed his chin, "Hmm" he said thoughtfully

"What?" Moira asked her father

"How did you put it out?" he asked me

I shrugged, "I don't know, I fainted... and when I came too, it had died down"

"Its clear the Morgan's tied her powers to your emotions, probably because your emotions are extremely powerful and it makes it easier to tap into, although potentially more dangerous, we should give you some tuition through this weekend, we'll take you back to ours and you can ring your mother and ask her if you can stay the night, we'll make sure you get a good handle on them and when the time comes learn how to use them fully"

"Dad, I've got plans tomorrow"

"Cancel them this is more important"

I felt Moira's disappointment, wait a minute, I felt it; could I be tapping into some sort of ESP or something?

"It's called casting your senses, picking up on other peoples emotions and feelings, some blood witches can block you from reading them but most of the time you can pick up most" Hunter said, almost as if he could read my mind

"Can you? I mean did you?" I began to say

Hunter smiled, "I've always been able to read Morgan pretty well without trying to cast my senses, I could somehow always tell what she was thinking, she was the same with me after a while, its not as clear for you, but I guess since she's inside you I can get a sense of you too"

Great, I thought, all I need is my friends dad reading my mind.

Hunter chuckled

"Look, I can't go anywhere; look at this massive mark on the wall! My mum's going to kill me!"

"It's okay, maybe there's a way you can undo it" Moira said with raised eyebrows as if waiting for an answer from her dad

"Maybe" he said, "I guess it's possible" he flickered his glance at me in a thoughtful notion

"Okay," he said he pulled me closer to the wall, now I was just stood in front of it, "Take a couple of deep breaths" he said, I did so, "Place your hand in the centre of the mark and close your eyes and focus your thoughts, you'll know what to do, let Morgan guide you"

A minute or so later, I felt something change in me, I felt something flow through me and I opened my eyes, the mark had gone, it was as if it never was there.

I grinned, I could get used to these powers

Hunter gave me a warning look, "Remember that these powers are Morgan's soon, when she's fulfilled her mission, and we separate her essence from your body you will no longer have them" I nodded, I knew that, I just wanted to have a little fun while I do have them

"Come on let's go home, we can start Arianna's training" Moira sighed, I felt how she really wanted to go out tomorrow and how upset she was she has to cancel, because of me.

**Moira's POV**

We headed for the car when all of a sudden, Arianna cried out in a gasp of pain clutching her chest

"What's wrong?" I asked panicked

"I – I, can't.... b-breath" she uttered between breaths and gasps

"It must have been what Morgan was talking about, two souls in one body, I think the magick that's around lately has activated it faster" My dad said

"We got to do something fast, maybe scry, see if we can find what the danger is?" I cried as me and my dad helped Arianna into the car

"My spell" he said, "The one I was working on, to find the casters of the old dark wave and send it back, I bet its them who's the threat, maybe if we can just use it to identify them, and get a location, I don't think I could risk sending it back, it might destroy a whole city or worse"

"It's worth a shot" I said, "Come on lets get her harm, see if we can heal her and then focus on what we need to do"

All of a sudden Arianna's breathing returned to normal

"Are you okay?" I asked

she nodded, "What happened then, it – it didn't have anything to do with how mine and Morgan's souls are in conflict, I think I had a vision"

* * *

A/n: Ooh... was that another evil cliffy i left for you? hee hee PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. The Vision

A/n: Sorry I've not updated in a while I was trying to get the first chapter of 'Will Light Prevail' up and running, and I left you on a cliffy again didn't you! Well here goes chapter 10 of 'It's all in the Past' I'm sorry coz its gonna be a short chapter but please review and enjoy! P.s. remember, dreams, visions, witch messages etc are in italics...

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

_"Do you really think you stand a chance against me? Child I have more power than you'll ever possess!" said a man, he looked frail, withered, like he'd been through a lot but I know he was powerful_

_"You may possess more than me but you'd never stand a chance against Morgan Niall!" I shouted at him_

_"Maybe so, but she isn't here... is she? She's dead, destroyed her own life for her pathetic seeker husband and her weak daughter, she was worth so much more,"_

_"Look at you, you can barely stand, and I know that Morgan was responsible for it, she took your powers, took your life! Now you're pathetic, you may have gotten some of your powers back, but you are half the man you was, but then again you were never a man to begin with, you're a monster"_

_The mans lips pressed together like I had hit a sore spot_

_Suddenly Hunter rushed in and saw Moira unconscious on the floor_

_"Oh Goddess! What happened?" he looked up and saw the man_

_"YOU!" he growled, "How did you get your powers back?"_

_The man grinned, making his wrinkled face look creepy._

_"Let's just say someone from my past couldn't let go"_

_"Arianna, kill him, kill him now" Hunter growled_

_"No... I will" I said, except... it came from Morgan, my eyes turned a dark brown and I held my hands out in front of me a large ball of red energy built up in my hand and sent it flying at the man but he redirected it at Hunter, instantly killing him._

_"NOOOOOO!" I/Morgan screamed I rushed over to Hunter and felt no pulse_

_"You BASTARD!" I screamed at him,_

_"Hey make your mind up, it was monster a minute ago"_

_"How about we try father..."_

My eyes opened and my breathing returned to normal...

"Are you okay?" Moira asked

I knew what she must have been thinking... must be something to do with Morgan's soul in my body.

"What happened then, it – " I said trying to find the right words, I didn't know myself what it was... but I had an idea

"it didn't have anything to do with how mine and Morgan's souls are in conflict, I think I had a vision"

"Oh Goddess" Moira gasped

"What did you see?" Hunter asked

I told them everything that happened and I described the creepy old man from his look to his accent...

Hunter's lipped thinned

"Is it who I think it is?" Moira said to him, Moira has only just been told the full story about her mother's life and I listened to it to, now I'm back to normal, I know who she must be thinking of, why didn't I think of it before?

"It's Ciaran isn't it?" she carried on

"It certainly sounds like it" Hunter nodded, "Dammit! Who could have given him his powers back? It must have been the power she warned us about, but somebody else must have helped him, for one he told you in your vision someone helped him and another there is no way he could restore his own powers!"

"Who could it be?" I asked

"Ciaran has many alliances, Amyranth being the strongest, but I can't see them being able to restore him without him, if you get what I'm saying?"

I nodded "So it wasn't Amyranth who sent the dark wave?"

"We don't know for sure, they disbanded shortly after Ciaran's powers were taken, they were useless without him, but they may have"

"My moneys on Amyranth though, who else would? who else could?" Moira asked

"We gotta find out and stop them before they restore him, if they haven't already" Hunter said sounding obviously frustrated, "I don't think my spell will work for that"

"Or, we kill Ciaran first" Moira said arms folded

* * *

A/n: What you think?! Please review! 


	11. Plan and Preperation

A/n: Well, sorry I've left it late again, and I apologise for the shortest chapter know to mankind! But here goes the next hopefully longer chapter

* * *

_Fools, I'll teach them. They cannot put a leash on Ciaran MacEwan and live to tell the tale. I no longer worry though, his love child is dead, she was the only one who stood in my way, that why I sent the dark wave to them, I knew Morgan wouldn't stand by and let it destroy her family, her friends, her whole town, no she was one with a good heart, luckily for me... it had cost her, her life._

_The spell drained me, for years I've been trying to restore my strength and gain my powers back.But now the time has come... I am ready... the seeker will pay with his blood when Ciaran comes back to power. And I will be stood at his side like I should have done many years ago... it is now my time, I am ready for total power._

_- GM_

**Hunters POV**

Arianna climbed into my car and I pulled Moira to one side "She needs a lot of training in such a small space of time, we can't pull it off in a day and a half, we don't know when or where Arianna's vision will take place"

"If it does" Moira put in

"When it does," I corrected her, I believe your mother received that vision and Arianna just intercepted it, your mother's visions were always accurate, and I never once doubted her,"

"Okay, so what are you suggesting?"

I switched my gaze from my daughter to Arianna sitting in the car, would it work? I thought.

"Maybe, I could host a táth méanma brach between Morgan and Arianna so Arianna would have all of Morgan's knowledge and training"

"That's a good idea, dad, but Arianna's a non-witch, wouldn't it kill her?"

"Well that's what I thought, but to me it seems like Arianna is a special case, it seems like she was fated to host Morgan's soul, so I think the Goddess will protect her"

"Like she protected Mom when she tried to save us?" Moira said flatly

I winced at the thought, "I know it doesn't feel like it, Moira, but the goddess has a reason for everything, and there must have been a reason for your mothers death too"

I remembered back when I had just lost Morgan, life seemed so pointless, I hated the Goddess for taking another loved one from me and I couldn't bare to look at Moira for days.

We went back over to Arianna who was still sat in the car

"Finished talking about me now have you?" she sighed

Ignoring her comment I simply asked, "Arianna? What do you remember from Morgan's life" she let out a huge sigh to say I'm bored could you please leave me alone now, I knew it was hard for her but I couldn't leave it now.

"Pretty much everything, it's like I lived everything with her, I remember everything she saw, everything she did, and everything that happened to her..." she said trailing off for a quick thought of words

"It's like I was there looking out through her eyes, but I can't remember or feel any of her emotions or feelings, they're just Morgan's, the only emotions I do still feel are these surges of passion and love and desperation for you" she said embarrassed as her normally pale cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

A flattered smile spread on my face, a non-witch could detect a lost soul's, strong emotions for me. And then my heart ached as I again realised how much I miss her.

Moira and I got in the car and on the way home; we half filled her in on our idea.

When we got back to the house I instantly made up a bath for Arianna so she could purify herself for the ritual as Moira told Arianna the rest of our plan in the kitchen.

When I came down I heard Moira and Arianna talking.

"I just want all of this over with, I want my life back to normal and I want her out of me!" Arianna cried

"But don't you feel special?" Moira asked

"Special?! Why on this earth would this make me feel special?"

"Because my mother chose you as her magickal conduit to help us, to free us from the evil looming over us all these years"

"Moira! You heard her speak through me the other night, she didn't choose me! I was just the first baby girl that came along that she could reside in, and slowly I'm dying because of something that I never asked to be a part of"

"You're right, it isn't fair Arianna, but you know what else isn't fair? My mother gave up her life for the whole of this town's existence and nobody knows anything different, they don't know that she gave up her life to save their asses! And now... we might be in trouble again, us, my family, our families, the town, we don't know. And my mother needs you to help her save us again and you're so selfish you want out!"

I didn't hear Arianna reply

"Are you still going to help us or not, because don't waste our time we'll find a way to rid you of your 'burden' and find another way to save us"

"I'm in, what do I need to do?" she asked

I walked in then, "I've ran a bath for you to help you purify for the ritual, I've laid out a set of towels for you and there is a white robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door you will need to wear, also you shouldn't be wearing any jewellery, nail varnish, make up or under... garments" she nodded and slowly started walking for the door.

"Oh wait before you go" I called as I remembered an important thing to give her.

"You need to drink this" I said handing her a mug of a steaming brown liquid

Arianna looked repulsed, "It stinks! There's no way I'm drinking that"

"You have to" I said

She quickly poured the thick liquid down her neck, "Urgh! That was disgusting!" she said "What does it do?"

I smiled as the memories flooded back to when Morgan had said the same thing after she had drunk it...

I pointed up the stairs as she ran to empty her... um, guts.

I glanced sidewards at Moira who was giggling, "I'd better go see if she's okay" she laughed

* * *

A/n: well hope ya liked the chapter... please please please read n review!


	12. The Brach

A/n: I apologise for the billionth time for being slack with my updates… as you may have noticed I have changed the name of my two current fics the original names we kind of gay so I thought… meh change 'em!

Well here goes next chapter… enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

As soon as Kali came back we got Arianna sorted and sat in the circle; I sat in front of her. We crossed our legs with our knees touching. Moira and Kali stood outside the circle ready to jump in if anything went wrong.

I told her what we needed to do. Both of us sunk into meditation, it took Arianna a while since she had never done it before and I knew she was frustrated, but she finally did it and I felt her reluctantly letting me in her mind, I searched my way around looking for Morgan's soul.

When I eventually found her, I remembered how she looked, but I had forgotten the impact she had on me, Morgan was more beautiful than I remembered and I gasped.

'Morgan' my inner voice said, 'Hunter,' I heard the reply, 'what are you doing here?' she asked, 'I need you, I'm trying to get you and Arianna to do a táth meánma brach, she needs all your knowledge, we're in more danger than we knew and she needs to learn as fast as she can'

Morgan nodded and kissed me – or my essence rather, a kiss on the cheek as I felt my soul sliding out of Arianna's mind.

I opened my eyes and I was looking directly at Arianna, her eyes were still closed and she was still deep in meditation, I inched back a bit remaining seated in the circle so I wouldn't break it or any of the protection charms placed around it and waited…

**Arianna's POV**

'Hello Arianna' I looked around, I was in a wide white space. From out of nowhere a woman walked in front of me and she stood and smiled.

'Are you Morgan?' I asked, the woman nodded, she was dressed in white and she looked heavenly yet earthly, she looked powerful and strong but wise and ancient.

'Yes Arianna and I understand you need my help, I'm so sorry to put you through all this, but you are helping me to help my family, my friends, your family and your friends.'

I nodded, I had to do this, I didn't want to I had to.

'Follow me' her soft voice echoed through the nothingness and she took my hand and I followed, next thing I knew we were in a small house, in it on the far side were a man and woman holding a baby, _"I don't want to, but we must it's to keep her safe"_ the woman told the man, from what I could tell she had an Irish accent.

_"Maeve for the last time, tell me what's going on!?"_ the man yelled, _"Ssh!"_ the woman or Maeve as I now knew her name, _"You'll wake Morgan"_ …

Morgan took my hand again and we walked through fields where names of potions, sigils, runes, spells, charms, moon phases were all shooting at me, I could smell the aromas of plants and incense, while all this was cramming into my head I saw a new background, the baby Morgan was being handed to a couple by an unknown stranger, they were in my house, and I remembered Moira telling me that it used to be her grandparents

_"Sean, we have a daughter"_ the woman cried in joy, _"She's so beautiful,"_ The stranger looked at the pair, _"You know the story, you know what happened to her –" "She will never know"_ the woman vowed, _"I promise to keep her safe,"_ the stranger nodded, _"good, no one must know, her parents told me to make sure she's kept safe no matter what, her name is Morgan"_ The couple smiled….

We were walking through the field again and the gaining of knowledge was getting more intense, and the images were coming quicker…

I saw Morgan grow up, the birth of her little sister, going through school, and then they slowed down when she reached about 16, I saw her discover her heritage, finding out she was adopted, finding a love for Cal until he and his mother tried to kill her until both they were killed, he newfound love for Hunter, finding more about her heritage, her true father Ciaran MacEwan, healing a child with cancer...

A pain in my head became so severe images became a blur again… 'Take it in, breathe deep' I heard Morgan's soothing voice

I took a deep breath and the images became clearer again… I saw Morgan in Wicca school, I saw Hunter proposing to her, I saw them on their wedding day, I saw her pregnant with Moira, I saw them both look at Moira with a joyous look on their faces, then I saw a dark cloud come across the sky and then how Morgan defeated the dark wave and die…

Then the rush stopped, I gained all her knowledge, I learned about her past. We we're back in the white space again.

'You're ready, go' Morgan kissed my forehead and then my eye's shot open and I was looking at Hunter

"Arianna are you okay?" he asked, um… no! I thought but I couldn't speak instead I fainted

**Moira's POV**

When she came out of the brach she just blacked out, and she was out of it for a few minutes.

"What happened?" she murmured when she came to.

"It's okay Arianna, you just fainted, you're okay, how do you feel?"

"Weird, really, really magicky"

"We'll take you up to Moira's room and you can get some sleep okay?" My dad told her, Arianna barely nodded a reply and Kali helped her upstairs

"Honestly dad, is she going to be okay?" I asked

"She's going to be fine, she feel like this for a while, just gotta make sure she doesn't do anything with her new found power surge, your mother was the same when she did her brach"

I nodded, "Good" I said as I headed into the kitchen and pulled the cordless phone out of its cradle and dial's Matt's number

"Moira, hi!" I heard his voice on the other line

"Hey, Matt" I sighed

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got to cancel plans tomorrow"

"Oh Moira that's too bad, can we do it another time? I could meet you before school Monday"

"Sure" I said, "That's fine, I'm sorry"

"Yeah me too, I was looking forward to seeing you again Moira Niall"

**Hunter's POV**

I headed in to the kitchen to put the kettle on and I heard Moira on the phone, I quickly cast a see-me-not spell and stood by the breakfast bar.

"I was looking forward to seeing you again too… but I'll see you at school, maybe we have some classes together… yeah, you too… bye" she hung up and still not seeing me she sighed and went into the living room.

My little girl is growing up, I thought.

* * *

A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Cloaked

A/n: This chapter isn't in any of our current character's POV it's in our mysterious bad guys view so enjoy and review!

* * *

A black cloak hooded her as she carried the carved wooden box to Ciaran's room, she had him release from the rehab clinic and was now living with her.

His room was dark, the windows were boarded up and it had the tiniest gaps with blinding light seeping through. The floorboards creaked as she walked across them and she opened the box that contained the secrets to restoring Ciaran again, now she was back to full health again, she could do it.

Ciaran was sat facing the windows on an old fashion wheel-chair. He didn't have powers but he could hear her behind him.

"What do you want woman?" he rasped, he maybe in a weakened state and powerless, but Ciaran still retained his authority among his kind. And they still looked up to him.

"You know I'm ready for absolute power now, don't you, Ciaran? I realise I wasted myself in my lack of interest, but now I'm ready to be at your side as you crush them all… especially that DAUGHTER of yours"

Ciaran seemed uninterested and a little angry when she spat out his daughters name like that but her didn't bother let it show.

"Do you have it all or what?"

"I have everything I need now, my love" she hissed, "All except the seekers athame"

"For that you need a simple teleportation spell, I wrote it out for you, but you need something belonging to the seeker."

Her eyes widened, "But Ciaran what do we have of his? We don't have anything!"

"On the contrary, pass me your athame" she handed him a small silver dagger with a jagged blade and a black handle encrusted with rubies, he cut himself across the palm and smeared his blood along the blade.

"Ciaran, why your blood?" she asked bewildered

"Because I share the same blood as his beloved, it should be enough"

She nodded, "Yes Ciaran"

"Now! Do it!" he yelled

The woman sat on the wooden floor and placed the carved wooden box in front of her, she then pulled the hood back off her head leaving her long wispy white hair fall down her back and then pulled out a small piece of chalk and drew a perfect circle around her and sprinkled salt around it "With this salt I purify my circle" she murmured

Pulling out a large black pillar candle and she carved a few runes into it with the athame smeared with Ciaran's blood. Then she rubbed the blood on her fingers and drew a sigil on her forehead in it and then lit the candle with her mind dripping the last of the blood from the blade into the flame of the candle.

"Bring it forth, what's his is mine, bring me the instrument he used to unwind, ancient powers that reside in its blade, witness here, now, a transaction be made"

In a swirl of black and red lights Hunter's athame was now in her hand instead of her own.

"Well done" Ciaran said without expression, "Now return to me my powers"

She nodded and did so...

* * *

a/n: Short and sweet... i'll update as soon as i can! but MERRY XMAS FOR 2MRO EVERYONE! hope u all get what u wished for! and its my 18th bday 2mro so yay!


	14. Confrontation

A/n: An apology to my readers: sorry it as been so long since my last update but I lost my internet for a while and it has been nightmarish! Thank god I now have it back so I can continue my story!

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

On Sunday I woke up to find myself in a strange bed, everything that had happened to me the day before came crashing through my head, my head pounded and I still felt the over-magickal sensation I did yesterday, all my senses were in overdrive… it was weird, non of this was my power, yet I had full access to it.

Just then I heard the creak of floorboards as Moira came up the stairs, I could sense her, hear her breathing, hear her heartbeat from all the way over here, I looked over towards the where she was to walk through any moment.

"Morning sleepy head" She chirped as she poked her head round the door,

"Argh!" I cried as I put my hands over my hears, "You're too loud, I'm a bit sensitive"

"Oh sorry" she whispered, with a huge grin on her face, "How are you feeling?"

"Urgh" I groaned, "I must say I've had better days, how long will this last, I mean its cool and everything, but if it lasts forever, I think I'll go insane"

I heard Hunter coming into the room, "It shouldn't last much longer" he chuckled, "You'll wake up tomorrow feeling normal,"

"Good because if I have to go to school feeling like this it'll kill me"

"You'll be fine" he assured me "just try and avoid places with big noises, it seems to have made a bigger impact on you then it did Morgan though, it seems you're more sensitive than she was"

Moira looked at her father "Maybe because they're not her powers and she's a non-witch, it's affected her more"

"Possibly" he agreed, "but then again I wouldn't know, this is unheard of"

"Would I be okay if I just hide in bed all day?"

"Yes that's great because that means I can go run a few errands!" Moira cried

Hunter eyed his daughter "And what errands will these be?" he asked

"The kind I had to cancel yesterday"

He rolled his eyes "Make sure you're back at 6 though, we have a circle tonight.

"I know" she grinned, then she looked over at me, "Will you be okay if I went out, I assume you'll need a rest, we can take you home after the circle"

I nodded "That's fine, I just feel so drained even though I think I may burst from all this magick, it's giving me a head ache"

"We'll leave you in peace then," Hunter said, "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs"

The pair of them left the room and headed downstairs, I could hear their movements and I could hear every word exchanged between them.

"I'm going" Moira said,

"Do you have to? It's dangerous out there, we don't know who's after us we're in danger at the minute, and it's not safe."

"Dad I know, but what can we do about it? I'll be careful I won't go into any open spaces I'll just be with my friend in a public place where nothing bad can happen, I'll be in contact with you at all times"

"Okay, I guess you're right, just please be careful, remember, home at 6, I'll be in constant contact with you"

"Yes I know" she said, I could tell she was rolling her eyes about now, "See you at 6"

I heard the front door close and then soon after that, a car pulled away.

I turned over in the bed and pulled the sheets over my head to muffle everything out as much as I could.

**Moira's POV**

I got in my car and pulled away and sent a witch message to Matt, 'Meet me in tea shop' I sent 'I'll be there in 10 minutes' I got the reply

I parked up outside the tea shop and chose my favourite booth by the window, I waited for 5 minutes and then I saw Matt coming and I grinned to myself.

He smiled at me through the window and I felt a shiver down my spine, a few seconds later he was inside and taking a seat opposite me.

"Hello there" he said, "thought you had to cancel on me"

"Yeah, me too, sorry about that, I just wanted to see you again"

"It's okay, I'm glad you called me, I wanted to see you again too" we both grinned at each other for a while, lost in each other's eyes when we were interrupted by a waitress

"Would you like to order anything?" she asked

"Yes please, could I have a toasted cinnamon bagel and a cup of chamomile tea?" I replied

"Sounds good, I'll have the same" Matt smiled, the waitress nodded as she made a note of our order and turned and left.

"So are you ready for starting school tomorrow?" I asked

"Even more so I know someone there now, I was so nervous, you know, meeting new people and hoping to make friends, fitting in, you know the usual worries"

"You'll be fine; I bet you were pretty popular in you're old school"

"Not really, I kind of kept to myself, everyone knew about me, I was labelled a witch since my first day, there was only one other witch like myself, and it was just us two throughout school, everyone avoided us,"

"That must have been hard, there's not many blood witches in Widow's Vale High either, just me and my cousin Kali, but there are some non-witches who practise Wicca in our coven, they are children of original members of Kithic which my parents started when they were teenagers"

"Your tea and your bagels" said the waitress as she came andtook two cups and two plates of her tray and placed themon the table

We sat in silence as we begun to eat, when suddenly I felt something, I looked around, I couldn't tell what it was but there was something nearby that alerted me but at the same time appealed to me.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked noticing my confused expression,

"I don't know, it doesn't matter," I tried to shrug the feeling away but it kept tugging at me

The bell above the door jingled as a man came in, he strode over to the counter and ordered a cup of tea, and took a seat in a booth over by the far wall, he looked as if he were in his late 60's to mid 70's it was impossible to tell, but it looked like he had just been rejuvenated from 10 years lack of sleep. And he was grinning to himself. I cast my senses, he was a blood witch, he was ina weakened statebut he had a lot of power.

I tore my gaze away to look at Matt, "You know him?" he asked concerned, "No, at least I don't think so"

I looked back at him and he was looking straight at me. I jumped.

"Excuse me miss, do I know you?" he asked coming over to my table

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've ever met you sir," I replied, without knowing why I felt a connection to him and a great deal of respect and fear.

I felt Matt's leg brush up against mine as a sign he was here for me, suddenly I heard my dad's voice in my head

'Moira, are you okay?'

'Fine dad' I sent back

'Who did you send a message to?' he asked

My eyes widened, how did he know? "My dad" I told him, "he wanted to know if I was alright"

"Tell me what is his name?" he asked

"Come on Moira," Matt said quickly, my hero "We've got a movie to catch,"

I took my purse and pulled out my wallet and gave Matt some money, "Here's my half" he wouldn't take the cash, "I'll get it," he said

"Answer me!" the man ordered

"Hunter!" I cried out in fear, "my father's name is Hunter, now would you leave me alone?"

"Hunter Niall?" he persisted, he looked into my eyes and grinned "yes it is, you have his eyes, but you are Morgan's child" how did this man know so much about me

"I've got to go," I said getting up from the booth, Matt and I got into my car and drove away.

* * *

A/n: Poor Moira! please, please review! i love feedback... makes me feel special! grins and hints


	15. Answers

A/n: 50 points to everyone who guessed who the man in the tea shop was! Lol anyways here's the next chapter for you!

Moira's POV

* * *

**Moira's POV**

"Dad! Dad!" I called as soon as I got through the door; Matt followed and closed the door behind me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" My father came rushing to meet me in the hall, I lead them through to the living room and I collapsed onto the couch, "Who's this?" he asked me, referring to Matt.

"This is Matt, my friend, Matt; this is my dad, Hunter Niall"

"Nice to meet you" my dad shook his hand

"Sir, the pleasures all mine, I've heard a lot about you, my parents are fans of yours, and they follow your work and your wife's"

"Thank you," my father replied, but turned his full attention to me,

"Tell me everything Moira, what happened?

"There was this awful man in the tea shop, at first I sensed him strongly before he came in it was weird, but when he came in I caught him staring at me and he came over demanding to tell him your name, I was scared so I only mentioned your first name, then we got the hell out of there"

Just then Arianna came downstairs, except her eyes were brown, not blue; my mother's spirit had taken over within.

"What is going on?" she asked, her voice was ethereal and soft.

"Morgan?" my dad queried

"Who are you?" she asked Matt "are you my daughter's boyfriend?" she demanded

"Uhm, I'm Matt and no we're just friends" he sent me a confused look, "what's going on?"

"This is Arianna, she's sort of a home for my mother's reincarnated spirit… it's a long story"

"I just heard your conversation, the man in the coffee shop, Moira, what did he look like?" my mom/Arianna asked

I told them what he looked like and about his accent and again in more detail what had happened

"Oh Goddess" my father gasped

"Hunter, it can't be, not already"

"You mean that was Ciaran?!" I cried, "Why didn't I realise straight away? I knew he was coming back, I'm so stupid I should have known, and now he knows who I am"

I burst into tears and fell to my knees, Matt knelt beside me and put his arm around me, and I buried my head into his chest and sobbed

"Matt we'll take it from here, I think you'd better go," my dad told him, I lifted my head, "no, I want him to stay"

"Moira, we'll just be putting his life at risk, we can't let him get involved"

"I know," she sighed, "I'm sorry about this Matt, but he's right, we can't involve you"

"I don't care, I know I've not known you long but I want to be here for you"

I hugged him, "You can't," I whispered

"I can, I will, believe me, I'm very stubborn"

"Can we trust you?" my mother said, "we've learned from our mistakes, I've learned from mine…"

I knew what she was thinking, Cal.

"Mother he's not Cal, we can trust him, I may not know him all that well, but I know him enough to know he's on our side,"

"Moira, you think you know someone until you see them for who they really are," my mother said, "we'll be watching you very carefully"

Just then she blinked several times and her eyes had turned blue, it was Arianna again.

"I better cancel tonight's circle and put it off until further notice" My dad headed towards the phone.

"What happened?" Arianna asked

"My mom took over you again, how are you feeling now?"

"Fine, less magickal, just groggier, it'll pass"

"Matt, this is Arianna, Arianna, Matt" they both said hello

"I'll go make us some tea" Arianna left the room sensing we needed to talk

"I guess I owe you an explanation" I said

"Just a tad" he replied, "I asked to help, I need to know what I'm helping out with"

I told him everything even things about mom and Cal, the whole story.

"Wow, I mean… wow, most of the stories about your mother, they're all true, I didn't truly believe them all, especially the story about her shape shifting, but then again some used to say she could fly, I never knew what was true, my father collects any information he can about her, he's obsessed to know the truth, and here I am hearing it all from her daughters mouth"

"What does you're father do again?" I asked

"He's a Museum curator, just been transferred over here because he's got a job at a museum in New York City, he chose to live in Widow's Vale because he knew you're mother was from here so he takes the train to work, he admires what your mom did, her power, her goodness"

"I have I picture of her in my purse… damn, my purse! I left it in the tea shop! It has my money and my driving permit and everything in it!"

"It's okay someone must have handed it in" Matt reassured me

To answer my question the door bell rang, I answered it, there stood a woman who looked about 70 she was frail and weak looking but her face was trying to suggest otherwise. She held out my purse… "This I believe belongs to you" she grinned

"Oh yes thank you, I had only just realised I had left it, thank you so much for returning it!"

She handed me the purse when dad came, "Who is it? I couldn't sense…" he stopped dead and looked white as snow when he saw the woman

"You" he spat, "What are you doing here, in widow's Vale, at my house?"

"Nice to see you again too Hunter, I found your daughters purse in the tea shop, she left it when she hurried out trying to get away from Ciaran, and I came to bring it back to her"

"So you and Ciaran are in the same town at the same time yet you are not in league with him… why don't I believe that?"

"Dad who is it?" I asked

"I thought you were back home, being too lazy to accept your coven, not caring about your powers, nor your children"

"A woman can change her mind, she can even forgive a man too when he is in debt to her"

"You gave Ciaran's powers back didn't you? Why? He didn't care about you, he had affair, not to mention an illegitimate child, why did you bother?"

"I was the only one prepared to give him his powers back, I am ready to be in full power now and because I returned to him his gifts… I will be at his side; he will make me strong again, not this frail old being I've become!"

"Go home Grania!" my father yelled at her

"This was just a house call, I'll be back, and next time Ciaran will be joining me!"

He slammed the door on her

"Grania!" he cried, "I don't believe it!"

"Who's Grania?" I asked

"She's Ciaran's ex-wife… she loathes your mother because she was a love child between him and Maeve, and she's mad at me for stripping Ciaran no doubt! She may not have cared for him that much but he was her only link to having power, probably why she never bothered taking on a coven herself when she had Ciaran to do it for her"

"This is bad isn't it?" I said pointlessly, everyone had already figured as much.

"Nothing we haven't faced before, but I'm worried Arianna's vision will come to pass, she better be ready because he won't leave it till long before he makes his move, and we gotta be prepared, now more than ever."

* * *

A/n: Oh so you know who it is now! So are you going to review and say 'I never in a million years would have expected it to be Grania' go on you know you want too! You can stop reading this now and go and review! What did I say? STOP reading! Come on people get a life and review… shall I put something random like I eat cheese? Well guess what I don't eat cheese well, not unless it's melted on toast, or on a pizza… yum… are you still reading this? I thought I had just gone into babble's-ville GO REVIEW! 


	16. A second Encounter

A/n: Okay this fic is prolly going to be longer than I thought but hey that's a good thing, right?

PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

_It's getting closer now, whatever Grania and Ciaran were planning its going to happen soon. Grania! I can't believe it! I had only met her once or twice in my seeker days but then she didn't seem to care about her husband or her children or her Magick, though it seems that in her elderly years she changed her mind, only so he can make her stay youthful! She doesn't have enough power to do that and she assumed Ciaran was the only one who could, so come to think of it, she brought Ciaran back just for her own self, she wanted to be young and strong again and be in league with Ciaran but obviously it was Ciaran who had his own plans for me… now he knows about Moira too, what am I going to do? What would Morgan do?_

_--- Giomanach_

**Moira's POV**

Later that evening, we dropped Matt home and I promised him I would pick him up first thing in the morning for school, I don't really feel like school at the minute understandably, but I need to go and behave like everything is normal to make me feel less afraid, Dad is unsure about my going too, he doesn't want me to go with Ciaran around, but I doubt he'll do anything to me in a crowded school.

Dad was in the circle room, going over magickal defences with Arianna.

"Very good, I think you are ready, Morgan has made you very strong" Arianna smiled, "I think its okay to go home now, your over heightened senses have seem to be almost gone now" my dad told her

"Come on then, grab your things, I'll take you now" I said

The car ride to Arianna's house was sat in silence for a few minutes until Arianna broke it with some unanswered questions

"What's going to happen to me if we don't know how to get your mom out of me? Sorry that was weirdly put but you know what I'm saying"

I nodded, "I expect me and dad will have to cast a spell to extract her essence from you, it might be a bit painful since you've lived with her all your life, I know she said that it's killing you slowly, but don't worry we'll get her out of there"

"But if I've lived with it my whole life how come its slowing killing me now?" she asked

"Probably because she was dormant inside you until just recently, I think being in Widow's Vale has awakened her and now her powers are active inside you, it's getting quicker"

Arianna nodded contemplating this, "But what will happen when she does leave? I will still have all this knowledge, it will feel like I've been separated from something, and I won't have any powers… what's going to happen then?"

This I didn't know "I guess we'll have to wait and see, my dad can give you a few options, but I don't know what"

When I arrived outside Arianna's house, we said our goodbyes and I drove home

Suddenly my car halted in the middle of the long rocky country road where few cars dare venture. It wouldn't restart so I went out and opened the bonnet, nothing looked wrong or out of place.

"There's nothing wrong with your car" said a voice behind me

I turned to see Ciaran

"W-who are you" I said, obviously I already knew but I didn't want him to know that

"I think you already know child" he smiled

"Well what you want from me and my dad?! My mothers already dead thanks to your wife! Why do you need us?!" I cried

"Us? My child, I have high hopes for you, you are your daughters daughter and my grandchild, but Hunter! He took away my powers, hid Morgan from her true potential, her true destiny and because of that, he will pay"

"You mean you will kill him!" I said "Leave us alone!"

"For now, I will leave you but I'll be back soon, don't worry about that!"

I hurried into my car and sped away home

"Moira! Moira!" my dad cried as soon as I walked into the house

"I think I've got it! my spell, I found away alter it and to limit its affect so it will just target a few people, like Ciaran and Grania and it will hold them in like a magickal cage and it will drain…"

"Dad, I…" I tried to interrupt

"…Hold on a second, it will drain them of their lives, but unfortunately I still need to create something for their death, normally we wouldn't have to resort to such terrible measures, but if Ciaran isn't killed he will always find another way, so it's basically a life for a life kind of deal, but there is another version of the spell where the cage will just drain their powers, but with it being Ciaran it will more safe to kill him"

"I ran into Ciaran on my way home" I said

"WHAT!?" he yelled, "Moira why didn't you tell me as soon as you came in!?"

I flashed him a look, "That's right I was talking and I wouldn't let you interrupt sorry, tell me everything sweetheart" he said leading me into the front room and we sat on the sofa next to each other as I filled him in on my 'encounter'

"That bastard, I'm sorry you had to go through that, we will stop him," he kissed my forehead, "I promise you"

I relaxed a little, "So you think you've just about cracked the spell, so we don't need Arianna now?"

"No we will need her, well Mor… your mothers powers to cast the spell, me and you alone are not enough to do it"

"When shall we do it?" I asked

"Tonight and tomorrow I will discover the last part of the spell, what needs to be created, and we'll do it as soon as I can"

We sat a few moments in a comfortable silence, my dads arm around my shoulders and I was leaned against his chest

"Arianna asked me something tonight, she wants to know what's going to happen to her once all of this is over and mom is out of her, what will happen?" I asked him

"To be honest I don't know, it depends on how she feels, what seems right"

"Explain to me again, what does the spell do actually?"

"Well, we cast a spell to craft the magickal cage, it will be weaved around our target or targets, then we can choose to either drain them of their powers or of their lives, we wouldn't need a creation if its just draining them of their powers, but if we were to kill them, like we are doing, the creation will form just as the cage is working their Magick on them, the good thing about this spell is that we don't have to bind them and set out a formal circle, we could do it on the spot if they're nearby"

"well done dad, I'm so proud of you… hey hang on a sec, you said earlier a life for a life, so if you're going to kill them, a baby needs to be born or will you be creating a demon?" I asked confused

"That's a good point, we need to be specific with our creation, we can't end up creating a demon, that would be just as bad as Ciaran, we need something that will be as equally good as he is evil, but it wouldn't work we need to balance the scales. Damn! Why didn't I think of it sooner"

"Or what about someone who is neutral, someone who has a great potential to be evil, but chose good? Would that tip the scales?"

My father glanced at me, "Thats not a bad idea, since when did you become all-knowing?" he asked

"Since you started paying attention" I replied abruptly, "Sorry I didn't mean that"

"Yes you did and you are right, I never did really pay much attention to you, but my sweet all that will change"

I had a thought, my eyes widened,

"Dad I think I may have discovered what our creation could be… it's a long shot but it just might work"

* * *

A/n: ooh plans are forming, but your not going to find out what until later chapters! haha!… please, please review orI will leave it there!! 


	17. Dizzy Spell

A/n: Since college work has been draining my energy lately I haven't really had time to update my fics so sorry guys! Not to mention I'm becoming a big girl now and I'm halfway through moving out with my parents and in with my boyfriend and 2 of my best friends! So I took some time out just to finish them for you!

Anyway here goes the next chapter of 'Crossing of Lives'

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

"Moira, that is a good idea, but if it didn't work properly it could have disastrous results… I don't to go through all that again"

"But dad it WILL work"

The plan was excellent and if it did work properly I would be the happiest man in the world… but it was highly dangerous and it will break my heart, Moira had raised her hopes too high.

"Moira sweetheart, it's the best and only idea so far I just don't want you to put all your hopes on this"

She shook her head, "I won't but I know it will work! Right, I need to go to school now, I'm running late"

"I'll take you I can't chance you meeting Ciaran again" I hoped to god I wouldn't either

When I had arrived at the old school building I took a quick look around, it hadn't changed a bit since Morgan used to come here… my heart sank, I felt my loss for her grow again

"Are you alright dad?" Moira asked me

I nodded, and she knew I was lying but she didn't show it.

"Okay then, pick me up at 3?"

"I'll be here," I said

**Moira's POV**

As I walked towards the building, Kali and Arianna came to meet me

"Is there anything wrong with your car?" Kali asked

"No why?" I asked confused

"Its just Uncle Hunter dropped you off"

"He just worries for me that's all, how are you? Are you okay at home by yourself? I know you're supposed to stay with us…"

"Moira it's fine… I'm old enough to take care of myself"

A few minutes later I was sat in homeroom and I felt really dizzy the room wouldn't stop spinning.

"Are you okay Moira?" Miss Killen asked me, "You've gone white as a sheet"

"Uhm I don't know, can I have a bathroom pass please?"

"Certainly"

I practically ran to the bathroom, but I kept slumping against some lockers

"What's wrong with me?" I wondered aloud

When I finally got to the bathroom I splashed water across my face, when I looked up at myself in the mirror… my reflection wasn't the only one in it, I turned to face my nightmare.

That's when the world around me went black and I fell to the ground.


	18. A New Plan

A/n: eeeeee! Get me, 2 chapters in a day!… I know I really need to get these finished for you guys it bugs me knowing that they're outstanding, but come on you've not missed it that much since I've not had any reviews! GRR!

Please review!

* * *

**Arianna's POV**

Lunchtime – Where was she? I wondered looking around across to the other side of the room to the table where she normally sits. I noticed Moira's cousin Kali looking around also.

'Where is she?' I heard in my head. Man that was so weird… I looked over to Kali and her eyes were fixed on me, 'Where is she?' she asked again

'How should I know?' I thought, it seemed clear that Kali heard that in her head too, I could get used to these powers

'She should be here by now, I'm worried, we need Hunter' Kali sent to me

'I think we should have a look around school first' I sent back immediately I rose from my seat

"Arianna? Where are you going? You've not been listening to a word I've said all lunch time, are you okay"

"Uhm, no I feel faint… I think I'll go to the bathroom"

I picked up my tray and cleared it away

I practically ran to the bathroom, when I got in there Ciaran holding a limp Moira in his arms.

"You can give a message to Hunter for me" he hissed as he vanished in front of me

"Shit!" I ran out of the bathroom and across the quad straight to my car, I heard Kali calling after me, "Arianna? Where are you going? ARIANNA!" I got in my car and drove straight to Hunter's

I ran out my car and into the house

"He took her! He took her! Ciaran took Moira!" I shouted through the house Hunter came running into the room

"What? Oh goddess! He's planned a trap, there's not a chance of him killing her when he knows he could try to sway her to the dark side, he just wants me to try and save her so he could kill me"

"We're gonna start that dark wave spell now" I said

Hunter sent me a blank look

"Morgan gave me an idea, we call upon the dark wave and then we separate it and make the cages out of them, they'll engulf Ciaran and Grania and it will sap its very last lives and that's when we destroy the wave"

"We still need a creation though" Hunter said, "especially to destroy something as great as the wave!"

"We'll leave that for the Goddess to decide, she'll know what needs creating"

Hunter finally nodded

**Hunters POV**

I agreed to what she said, "Do you know the spell?" I asked

"Yes, just join your power with Morgan's and I'll say it" she said to me

"Okay, but I don't like this at all" I said

Arianna looked directly into my eyes, and hers changed from the brilliant blue they normally are to the deep brown I love so much

"I know," she said pulling Arianna's car keys out of her pocket, "Let's go get our daughter back"


	19. Dark Wave

A/n: Sorry it's been so long, I've had a few reviews and since I just got the internet in my house now (hehe! My house!) I thought why not update for my beloved fans. So I'm determined to finish it now… anyway I bet you're all desperate to find out what's going to happen next, so here goes!

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

Arianna/Morgan sped through town, she knew where to go, to the place Ciaran always goes to, to gain more power, to the place he always wanted us to take the fight to.

She parked beside the large oak, loads of memories were formed here, mostly bad ones.

We headed over towards the large stone tomb that they used for a altar so many times before and saw two hooded figures stood at both ends, and in the middle, bound and gagged on top of the tomb was Moira, writhing about hopelessly trying to escape.

"Well, well… I thought you'd never show up" Ciaran rasped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How could we ever miss this?" I heard a joint union of Morgan's voice and Arianna's. My Goddess I had missed her voice so much.

"Who are you?" Grania queried pointing a long twisted bony finger at Arianna

"You know exactly who I am, Grania, appearances can be deceiving"

"I should have known death couldn't stop you" Grania cried, "But it's too late, give us your powers, or its on your daughters head"

"Let her go!" I cried, "This is our fight! Don't bring Moira into this"

"I don't like your attitude boy!" Grania shrieked, she clenched her fist and Moira let out a pained scream through her gag, she loosened her grip and the screaming stopped

"I wouldn't piss me off if I were you, Hunter" Grania grinned

"Grania, that's my granddaughter, you hurt her again and you will regret it" Ciaran warned, "I have big plans for her"

"She won't be a part of any of your plans" Arianna/Morgan said

"Your powers, give them to me!" Grania screamed, "once they're mine I will be restored and become all powerful!"

"Correction, Grania, it is I who will be all powerful,"

Grania's face dropped and she went even whiter than she usually is.

"Did I ever thank you for restoring my powers by the way?" Ciaran asked his lips turned into a twisted grin. "Would you like a card? A gift basket?…"

He outstretched his arms and shot a red and black light from his palms, attacking Grania, a large scream erupted from her as she combusted and turned to dust.

"…an early cremation perhaps?" he continued in a normal calm voice

"Ciaran, your too late" Arianna/Morgan said as a black cloud appeared over the horizon, the sky turned a murky green, Ciaran stared at the sky confused.

"What the hell?" he muttered

I ran and grabbed Moira and went back over to join Arianna/Morgan, who put a binding spell on Ciaran, which knocked him to the ground.

"You see Ciaran, it's in my blood to call upon the darkness, you told me that a long time ago, and its not until just now that I realised that to destroy it, I would have to use it" Arianna/Morgan said

We then released Moira, she stood up and the three of us held hands, and then we took up a chant "Protect this circle, safe from harm, the Goddess holds us in her arms"

We repeated it over and over as the dark wave blew over our heads, the thick cloud wrapped itself around Ciaran, forming what looked like a black cage. A white smoke left his mouth and joined the black cloud then his body turned to ash. But then, strikes of red lightning came from the dark wave, one of them hitting Arianna/Morgan; she fell to the ground.

"No!" I Screamed, that was when the cloud dissipated, and hopefully for good/

The sky returned to normal.

Arianna's mouth opened slightly ajar and a white smoke came out.

"No, please goddess, no! She can't be" Moira cried

"No she's not" we heard a voice behind us.

Stood there was Morgan's ghost, aged just as she would be now,

Tears streamed from my eyes, "Oh Goddess, Morgan"

"It was my anam that was just released from Arianna, she'll be fine, but she won't remember a thing and she won't have any powers"

"I love you, Morgan, oh goddess I miss you so much"

"Mom?" Moira uttered

"My Moira, my precious Moira, you've grown so well, your father did a great job"

Suddenly she glowed in a white light

"What's going on?" I asked, "Are you leaving?"

"I don't know, I'm not doing this, maybe"

She kept glowing brighter and brighter until it was a brilliant white light, Moira and I had to look away.

When we turned back, she was no longer transparent, she was alive.


	20. A Peace of Mind

A/n: Okay, I'm trying to finish this story once and for all now, it's pissing me off that I have still not finished it and I started it over a year ago lol!

Anyway… on with the final chapter of the story.

* * *

_In my sleep I saw the Goddess, she came to me in my dream and she told me that Morgan wasn't meant to die all those years ago, which was how she managed to hang on and be reborn in Arianna, she was meant for a greater purpose still yet to come, she was only able to live again at the expense of her fathers ashes. It still made no sense to me, but the Goddess works in mysterious ways, everything happens for reason. I don't care what it is I'm just so happy that she's here, alive again, with me and our beautiful daughter._

_Her parents and sister were shocked as you can imagine, so were the rest of the coven and her old friends, Robbie and Bree, it's a lot to handle, we told her mother, father and sister that she wasn't dead, (which is a good thing that there was no body to be found) but lost with amnesia and she had made a home in San Francisco and it wasn't until she remembered her old life until she came home._

_I can't remember feeling this happy in such a long, long time. I'm reunited with my soul mate its like I'm a blind man who's just gained his sight back. My family are so very precious to me, Moira and Morgan are spending time getting to know each other, the past month has been hard for all of us, but we're together again, that's all that matters now._

_--- Giomanach_

**Moira's POV**

"Mom, I'm going to school, Matt's here to pick me up!"

My mother (so can't get used to that!) peered her head round the door frame, "You have your own car, why do you need a lift" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"I just do" I replied with a grin

"So you like this Matt then?" she stated rather than asked, "Just be careful" she warned

"I will mom, I promise"

My dad slipped his arms around mom's waist and kissed her cheek, I have never seen him so happy before, he mostly always had a smile on his face and he whistled a lot now.

"See ya later dad, school calls" I said rolling my eyes

I heard the car horn blare from outside, "That's my cue!" I said "Bye" I kissed both my parents on their cheeks and swung my book bag over my shoulder

I ran out the door and a huge smile crossed my face when I saw Matt sat in the drivers seat, he opened the door for me, "Hop in" he said

I greeted him with a short but sweet kiss on the lips "Good morning to you too" he grinned

"Morning" I smiled

"School?" he asked

"School" I nodded, he started his engine pulled away from the curb, and headed towards the school.

When we got there we parked in the closest space we could and walked toward the building across the field, where we saw the cheerleaders practising, and on top of the triangle was Arianna, they were two different worlds now. Arianna was dropped into the arms of two male cheerleaders and was stood up on the ground with her arms in the air. She caught my eyes and said something to a fellow cheerleader and came running over.

"Hey, you! Um, Moira? Right?"

I turned to face her and smiled, "Yeah? Hi, what's up?"

"Um, I just want to know, what happened the other day, the past few weeks are kind of a blur for me, all I know was that I was taking a walk through the woods, which I found really strange because I never just take a walk in the woods, and then you told me that a big log fell from a tree and knocked me out, and that you and your parents found me while you were passing by, why do I get the feeling I knew you before? It just doesn't make sense for me to have forgotten the past few weeks."

I looked at her sympathetically, she'd been through so much, saved us all in a way she can never know and she doesn't remember a thing about it

"Arianna sweetie, I really don't know what you were doing out there, I only just saw you on the ground and recognised you from school, we found your phone number and address in your purse so we called your parents and took you to the hospital"

"Oh, okay, thanks a lot, see you around?" she sighed and softly walked away

"Arianna wait!" I called after her, she turned around and I walked up to her and touched her cheek with my hand "Thank you" I said

"Fill in the blanks of missing time, give Arianna some peace of mind" I murmured softly,

Arianna's face broadened into a smile, "What were we just talking about?" she questioned, "Ah well never mind, see you later babe! Ciao!" She ran back over to her friends

"What did you do for her?" Matt asked,

"Gave her some false memories so she stops questioning things,"

"good idea" he nodded, "lets go up to homeroom,"

**Morgan's POV**

He's trying to hard to help me adjust to living again, I thought as I saw Hunter putting the shopping again, he's all jittery like he's nervous and has drunk about 6 cups of coffee.

"Calm down, honey" I smiled, "Why don't you just relax with me, I've missed you so much, I want to spend time with you, I don't care that the house isn't in perfect condition, just being here is perfect enough, you have no idea what its like being brought back from the dead"

"That's not fair" Hunter pouted, his crisp British accent as sharp as ever made me smile, "you can't use that excuse every time you know, do I have to die too?"

I lost my smile, "don't you dare, don't do that to me, I'm not going to loose you again"

"That's never going to happen" he promised, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me the way he always used to that made me feel so protected, like nothing could ever break us apart again, we were soul mates not even death can keep us apart.

"I love you" I whispered softly

Hunter breathed softly into my neck "For eternity"

* * *

A/n: Well thats it, sorry its not great but it's allI could think of how to end it. Meh, just hoped you liked it, please review!


End file.
